Garlic Jr's Revenge
by Krazydbzfan
Summary: Garlic Jr. has been wished free, along with his father and his henchmen, their planet has been brought back and they are stronger than ever before, and they want revenge. If that wasn't bad enough Goku and Gohan are eight years old again, someone must really want them dead to have them wished into eight year olds. This was a request by Signerleo please read and review.


Prologue

Far away from Earth on a small green planet by the name of 'New' Namek the home of the original dragon balls an evil being is about to make a wish that will forever change the fate of the universe. At this very moment Porunga the dragon is being summoned. It is here on Namek that our story begins. The sky is dark, as if it's night without any stars but instead looming storm clouds that won't bring the storm.

It is here that a large long green dragon, known as Porunga is about to do what he does every time he is summoned grant three wishes, to whomever it was that summoned him, so long as it's not beyond the power of the grand elder of the nemekians. It is now that Porunga is demanding for the three wishes he shall grant so that he may return to his slumber something he loves very much.

"You have summoned me speak your wishes so that I may return to my slumber," Porugna's loud deep voice boomed as he awaited to hear the first of the three wishes he was summoned to grant, disturbing his sleep once again. 'Stupid mortals coming to me with every last thing that they want.' Porunga thought to himself as he waited for the summoner to speak.

"Mighty Porunga, I wish for Garlic Jr. and his father to be freed along with their henchmen." Porunga's eyes glow a little briefly before he prepares to speak again.

"Your first wish has been granted now speak your second wish or I shall return my slumber." The unknown being making the wishes grins thinking carefully of how it is he shall word his second wish.

"For my second wish, I wish for you to make those freed in my first wish to become stronger and for their home planet to be brought back." Porunga listens to the wish, knowing that it sounded a bit like to wishes in his opinion but not really in the mood to argue and wanting only to return to his slumber he grants the whish(es) anyways, his eyes glowing briefly.

"Now speak your third and last wish so that I may return to my slumber."

"I wish for you to turn the Z-Fighters by the names of Gohan and Goku into children."

"Any particular age."

"Eight should do."

"Very well your wish has been granted now I shall return to my slumber." With that the dragon Porunga disappears, the dragon balls levitate into the sky, turn to the stone boulders and fly off in seven different directions spreading across the planet, and the sunlight comes back to the peaceful planet.

**_Meanwhile_**

On Earth, Garlic, Garlic Jr. and their henchmen Pepper, his sister Salt, Vinegar, Mustard, Nicky, Shansho, and Ginger are all staring at each other with confusion somehow without any logical reason they can see they have been freed at long last, from their much hated by them imprisonment. Other than them nobody else is present, not only that but it's the middle of the night.

"How are we free?" Garlic rolls his eyes at Vinegar's question thinking to himself '_what does it matter as to the how the point is we are.' _

"Who cares, I think we should train some, and then go find those wretched Z-fighters and kick their butts into the dirt." Garlic Jr.'s words earn approving nods from all the others present.

"First we should rest, we'll start training at day break." Nobody wanted to argue with Garlic so they merely nodded and lied on the ground looking up at the stars; each of them drifted off into sleep unaware they were on their home planet and unaware that they were far more powerful than before; something they would not be discovering until they began to train in the morning.

**_Elsewhere_**

On Mount Peozu inside a house of the great saiyan hero Goku or to some Kakarot, as they all peacefully sleep, they sleep unaware that once again Goku has been turned into a child of about eight years of age. They'll be in for quite the surprise when they wake up, but this time it's not just Goku who has become a child of eight again, Goku shall be in for quite the surprise when he wakes from his dream about the world being made out of food, all kinds of food, pizza, pickles, macaroni, pasta, chocolate, gum drops, liquorish, marshmallows, Jell-O, turkey, chicken, steak, every food he'd ever come across and some that never even existed.

Not too far from where young Goku sleeps his oldest son Gohan sleeps peacefully dreaming not of food, but of fishing with his father, who's talking about how many fish their going to catch and how many different fish related meals they could cook when they've finally caught enough fish. (**A.N. Yes even in Gohan's dreams Goku shall be talking about and thinking of food**) While Gohan dreamed of fishing with his father, he was unaware of the shock he would receive in the morning when he wakes to find he's gotten shorter and is indeed once again eight years old.

Tomorrow they'll both wake to find they've de-aged, if only the night would never end so they'd never have to wake...but sadly in only two more hours they'll both wake to find their surprises, but they could sleep in past dawn it wouldn't be the first time, except they already made plans for the day and have their alarms all set so they can wake up early and go on a fishing trip, Goku, Gohan, Goten, Trunks and they had even convinced Vegeta to stop training long enough to go fishing with them, despite his complaints of how that turned out so _well _the last time.

* * *

A.N. Alright guys this was a request by signerleo...so I hope you like it signerleo, as for everyone else please read and review, and if you liked it tell your annoying sibling if you have one. If you loved it tell everyone you know, everyone you see on the street yes that includes the complete total strangers, just don't tell the people that well actually tell those people too.

Vegeta: I have never seen her so excited about a story

Turles: How can you tell?

Vegeta: look how much she wrote

Turles: Good point

Krazy: Ehen but I do not recall inviting you two to speak at the end of this story

Turles: But we always do

Vegeta: He's right even when you demand we don't because we make the REVIEWs

Krazy: I so don't need you two

Turles: I swear I have an odd sense of dejavu

Vegeta: Okay we'll keep these conversations short, now to the readers REEEVVVVVVVIIIIIIIIIIIEEEEEE EEEEEWWWWWWWWWW OR ELSE NO UPDATES


End file.
